Certain vehicles today have one or more child safety features, such as child locks. For example, when activated, a child lock may prevent a child from opening a rear car of the vehicle. However, there may be situations in which additional protections may be desired, for example if a child requires assistance with exiting a vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for providing such additional protections, for example if a child requires assistance with exiting a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicle utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.